The invention relates generally to a television program database architecture, and more specifically, a database architecture which facilitates presentation of television programming based on a programming product presentation model.
In the early days of television, viewers were offered few channels and a limited number of programs. Indeed, over-the-air television broadcasting in any given region was, and still is, limited to only about half of the thirteen VHF channels and several UHF channels. With limited channels and programming, there was little need to present available programming in an organized or categorized manner, much less to provide a database structure for doing so.
The advent of cable and satellite television broadcast systems increased the number of channels being delivered. Presently, many programming providers, whether using cable, microwave, satellite, or the like, provide upwards of 60 to 100 channels of programming at any time. As with over-the-air broadcasting, the channels are arranged linearly in numeric order, e.g., from channel 1 through channel 99. Viewers change channels or “channel surf” by either moving from channel to channel in linear fashion or by selecting a specific channel by number and jumping directly from another channel to that channel.
Most systems provide video on demand (VOD) or near video on demand (NVOD) service to users of the systems. In VOD and NVOD systems, programming may be purchased by tuning into channels where particular programs are offered at various dates and times, or days of the week. The increased capacity of newer systems has provided the opportunity and need to offer a greater number and variety of VOD and NVOD programming of different types. Not only are there an increased number of programs offered, those programs are capable of being segregated into many different categories, such as situation comedies, dramas, game shows, and the like. Further, other types of specialized programming is beginning to be offered such as shopping programs wherein merchandise is offered for sale.
With the increased number of VOD and NVOD programs offered by cable and satellite systems, it becomes more difficult for viewers to identify the programming choices at any time by channel surfing. The time taken to move from channel to channel which offer programs for purchasing, to wait at each channel to determine what program is being offered and when, and decide whether to purchase the program seriously takes time in the aggregate. In addition, although program explanations are commonly offered on screen, it can nevertheless be difficult for the user to ascertain the type of program which the user is purchasing quickly.
New technological developments such as digital video and high definition television promise to dramatically increase the number of programs available for purchase on systems. Television broadcasting systems of the near future will likely have 500 or even 1000 programs available for purchase at any given time. Internet or on-line services provide even more potentially available content for distribution over television broadcast systems. Easy and efficient management of the multitude of programs which can be offered in these systems can be nearly impossible for content provides, broadcast system administrators, and the end users of the home television systems.
The problems described above associated with facilitating browsing through a more limited number of programs available will clearly become exponentially more serious, to the point where conventional systems for offering programming become unmanageable.
Thus, there is a need for a new system for organizing programs available for VOD or NVOD. The present invention provides such a system. Furthermore, with such a large quantity of programming content available to viewers, it is desirable to organize the content in a manner that provides a highly efficient structure for downloading and displaying available programming for selection and purchase by viewers. The broadcast systems content organized and presented to facilitate navigation through the content in an efficient and intuitive manner.